Skyrim Songfics
by Ursafish and Robobird
Summary: A collection of songs re-written, including the mourning of lost sweetrolls and looting corpes to a lack of soulgems and the pain of a dragon shout, you can bet that our versions cover much more important things than the originals! R&R appreciated!
1. I'm lovin' this skyrim

Skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this sky-e-ya-ee, sky-e-ya-ee Skyrim

Baby

I've fought you for a long-long time

I never thought that I would find

What your hoarding in your corpes

Lately

I found some ebony ore in the mine

That I'm thinking we should refine

And make a sword,Awesome sword, oh oh

And you know I love to eat sweet roll

But recently I don't know what to do

The guards don't have a clue, oh

**Fus ro, daaa**

**Oh no not again,**

**I can feel you shouting me over**

**Oh, no your gonna shout**

**Fus ro daa**

**I'm in lots of pain**

**And I can't play this game any longer**

Oh boy

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this sky-e-ya-ee, sky-e-ya-ee skyrim

Closer

I'm talkin about sneak mode close

Take that daedra's heart and he don't

And hes like dead now, yeah hes dead now

And you know I love to take your soul

But recently I don't know what to do

No soulgems left for you,

**Fus ro, daah**

**Oh no not again**

**I can feel you shouting me over**

**Oh, no your gonna shout**

**Fus ro, daa**

**I'm in lots of pain**

**And I can't play this game any longer**

Oh boy

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this sky-e-ya-ee, sky-e-ya-ee skyrim

**Fus ro, daah**

**Oh no not again**

**I can feel you shouting me over**

**Oh, no your gonna shout**

**Fus ro, daa**

**I'm in lots of pain**

**And I can't play this game any longer**

Skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this sky-e-ya-ee, sky-e-ya-ee Skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this skyrim

I'm loving this sky-e-ya-ee, sky-e-ya-ee Skyrim

**Thanks for reading! This song was a joint effort by me, Robobird and Ursafish aswell. We have a joint account because of an up-comming skyrim fic, (all is explained in are profile - and a preview of The story as well)**

**So... did ya guess what song it was? tell us in a review and see if your right in a later chapter! You can also Pm us with any ideas about what would make a good skyrim song fic!**

YOUR CLUE: its a girl that sings it :3


	2. Welcome to the skyforge

Welcome to the Skyforge we've got shields and blades  
We got every steel you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can smith what adventurers may need  
If you got the money honey you can make em bleed

In the Skyforge, welcome to the Skyforge  
We make arrows to the knanananana knees, knees  
Well make dem town guards bleed!

Welcome to the Skyforge smuch scarier at night  
If you wanna be a werewolf though then you will have to fight  
And you're a very vicious girl that's very hard to please  
You can drink the wolf blood but you won't ever be free

Under the skyforge welcome to the Skyforge  
youre just a werewolf Dovahkiin  
Kiin Kiin

And when you're a wolf you never ever want to come back  
So feed, just feed , just feed , yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh

Welcome to the Skyforge you must hide the wolf by day  
Ya Cant show the animal in the Skyforge where I say  
If you hunger for what you see you'll get killed eventually  
You can have steel sword by day at night werewolf with me

In the Skyforge, welcome to the Skyforge  
We make arrows to the knnn knne knees, knees  
Well make dem town guards bleed!

And when you're a wolf you never ever want to come back  
So feed, just feed , just feed , yeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh

You know what you are?  
Youre a werewolf baby!  
You got a bite-Owwwwwwww!

In the Skyforge, welcome to the Skyforge  
We make arrows to the knnn knne knees, knees  
Well make dem town guards bleed!  
Under the skyforge welcome to the Skyforge  
youre just a werewolf Dovahkiin  
Kiin Kiin  
Under the skyforge welcome to the Skyforge  
youre just a werewolf Dovahkiin  
You fight until they scream!

**Robobird again (I should really get Ursafish off to write some auothor's notes for a change! But I don't mind really) This one was done entirely by Ursafish, and we don't expect you to have heard of it. I haven't. :3 You guys probably prefer to get ones that you know (pop songs and stuff in the charts) But we tend to like to make ones of the songs we love to listen to, which isn't always pop. (but for me it is most of the time) so we promise that this next one we have lined up for you, you will be able to recognise! **Anyways, reivew please! (and don't forget to check out our new story preview found on our profile)


End file.
